Shining Light
by DaiChansLady
Summary: A prophecy, mistaken identity and a wounded heart


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ronin Warrior characters, English version or Japanese. The story however is mine, and hopefully I will continue with it!!  
  
Summary: The Warriors find a legend that seems to fit them to a tee. 'Shining, the strongest shall overcome the night. Four shall protect thus his life is safe. Four should fail thus all is ended.' Ryo ends up getting injured and Seiji does his healing thing, but it doesn't turn out the way the other expect.  
  
Angsty story line, with a bit of Yaio to be thrown in.  
  
Seiji and Touma (sigh) my fav pair  
  
_____________________  
  
Shining Light  
  
_____________________  
  
"Damn it!! Seiji!! Just heal him."  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry. He'll be ok, his injuries aren't life threatening." Seiji replied faintly.  
  
The others looked at Seiji and then at Ryo, missing the grimace of pain on Seiji's face, and the slight sway in his step as he approached his fallen comrade.  
  
"I can't believe you." Ground out Touma. "Ryo's lying here hurt and you can't be bother to help."  
  
"No." Seiji protested. "It's not like th."  
  
"No." Shin stopped him. "Touma's right, Ryo got hurt because he was protecting us, you can use the Armour of Korin to heal him."  
  
Seiji sighed, 'but what about me?' he thought. 'I guess no-one really cares.' Shaking his head, he knelt down next to Ryo, pain lancing up his spine. 'I really thought I had found friends that would care about me and not my family connections.' He thought bitterly. 'I guess they only keep me around because I could fight and heal them.'  
  
Stretching his hands over Ryo, he closed his eyes in concentration, one lone tear making its way down his cheek. Breathing out slowly he willed Korin to heal Ryo's injuries. Picturing the wounds knitting together, the tissue regenerating, the bruising subsiding.  
  
A burst of pure agony washed through him, as Korin tried to stop him from using the last of his energy, warning him of the damage he was doing to his own body, and how his life was now in danger.  
  
'NO!' he battled, 'I will heal all his injuries!' With a fierce push, he passed the last of his energy to Ryo. 'He's the important one. He is the one to fulfil the prophecy.'  
  
Blinking, his vision blurred, and the dull ache that had been present since the end of the battle, came back in full force. Rising slowly to his feet, he staggered away from the now healed Ryo, and watched as the other three gathered around their leader.  
  
"Ryo." Called Shu softly. "Come on buddy, wakey wakey."  
  
Shin and Touma lent in as Ryo's eyes flickered and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Guys." He croaked, his throat sore. "Did you get the licence of that truck?" He joked, bringing relieved smiles to the warriors' faces. "Is everyone ok?"  
  
"Yep." Grinned Touma, "Other than you. What were you thinking? We can look after ourselves, we're the ones who are supposed to be looking after you!"  
  
Smiling faintly Ryo looked at the concerned faces of his friends. Touma, who was trying to hide the worry behind smile. Shu, who was wiping tears from his eyes, and Shin, who cast a watery smile at his leader. Looking around Ryo realised that he couldn't see Seiji.  
  
"Guys, where's Seiji?" He asked, worry lacing his question.  
  
"Oh, he's behind us." Replied Touma. "We thought we'd lost you and Seiji, Mister High-And-Mighty said he couldn't heal you, that you would be fine. I guess he's feeling guilty." Looking around he motioned to the warrior of Korin. "Come here and tell Ryo your ok." He said, turning back to Ryo.  
  
Looking over Touma's shoulder Ryo watched in concern as Seiji made his way slowly towards them. His worry increased as the Halo armour and then the sub-armour vanished, and Seiji crumpled soundlessly to the ground.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" He yelled, trying to get up. "SEIJI!!!!"  
  
****  
  
Touma's head whipped around at Ryo's horrified exclamation. Taking in the still blonde form on the ground, he hurried over to his unconscious friend.  
  
"Seiji." He whispered, as if the motionless warrior was asleep. "Seiji." He called louder. "SEIJI." Panicking he reached out a hand towards the pale face. "Come on, wake up!" He pleaded.  
  
Looking towards the others, his eyes filling with tears, he begged them to make Seiji wake up. Shin, Shu and Ryo watched on helplessly as Touma pulled his blonde love into his arms.  
  
"Why didn't Korin heal him?" He asked looking at Shu. "Korin should have healed him." He said again.  
  
Shu approached Touma, and grasped one of Seiji's thin wrists. Checking for a pulse, he felt a weak beating beneath is fingers.  
  
"Touma, we have to get him to a hospital." Reaching out, he tried to take the unconscious Warrior of the Halo, from Touma's grasp, but he would not let go.  
  
Cradling Seiji's body to him, Touma broke down and sobbed. "I didn't listen. He tried to tell us that he couldn't heal Ryo. He said he couldn't!! I thought he was being selfish, but he knew it would kill him, and he did it anyway. It's my fault. It's my..my..f..fault." Gasping for breath in between the sobs, he raised his tear-streaked face. "It's my fault!!"  
  
"Touma, you have to let him go. We need to get him to a hospital or we are going to loose him."  
  
Motioning to Shin to grab Seiji, Shu pulled Touma away from the blonde youth. Looking over his shoulder he met Ryo's gaze.  
  
"Are you ok to walk?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I can walk." Ryo replied, getting to his feet. Watching Shin carry Seiji towards the house, he felt guilt rise up. 'This isn't Touma's fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have allowed them to fight. Hell, I shouldn't have gone looking for a fight. If I hadn't Seiji wouldn't have got hurt and he wouldn't have had to heal me.'  
  
Caught up in his own guilt, he did not see the flash of concern on Shu's face.  
  
"It's not your fault, just as it isn't Toumas." Shu said, causing Ryo to start.  
  
"H..how did you know what I was thinking?" Asked Ryo, turning to meet the gaze directed his way.  
  
"I know you. You blame yourself for every injury we get. You think as our leader you are supposed to protect us, but it's not true, we all made the choice to fight, and we knew the risks. Just like Seiji knew the risks."  
  
Casting a grateful smile towards Shu, Ryo followed them back to the house, where Shin was placing Seiji in the back of the car.  
  
*****  
  
Touma paced up and down the hospital corridor, his hands waving in the air.  
  
"Why didn't I notice that he was hurt? How could I have ignored him like I did?"  
  
A hand was placed on his shoulders, and Touma looked round to see Ryo.  
  
"It will be ok. Seiji will be ok. He is Halo after all. Don't blame yourself, we all should have noticed that he was hurt." He replied, trying to comfort him.  
  
Sighing, Touma sent a small smile at Ryo and allowed himself to be lead towards the chairs. Shin took his hand as he sat down, offering his support also. Closing his eyes Touma tried to calm his breathing. /I just have to wait for the Doctor. Seiji will be fine, Seiji will be fine./ He chanted to himself.  
  
Touma and the others sat in the hospital.  
  
*********  
  
Pain. Spiking up and down his body. Darkness. Surrounding him, suffocating him. He couldn't escape, he couldn't move. /Help./ He called out. /Please, someone. Touma? Can anyone hear me? Ryo? Please answer me. Shin, Shu? Anyone?/  
  
Panicking Seiji reached out with his consciousness trying to find a way out of his despair.  
  
/Touma!? Where are you? TOUMA!!!/  
  
*********  
  
/Touma!? Where are you? TOUMA!!!/ A startled Touma jerked out of his chair, and look around.  
  
"Seiji?"  
  
Glancing to his side, he saw Shu and Shin asleep, each propping the other up. Slowly standing up, Touma made his way over to Ryo, who had taken to watching Seiji from the doorway.  
  
"Any change?" Asked Touma. At Ryo's sigh, Touma stepped closer. "Any word from the doctor?"  
  
"No, he's been in to see him, and the nurses have been in and out, but they won't answer any of my questions."  
  
"Ryo go and sit down, you look wiped out, I'll keep an eye on him." Said Touma steering Ryo to a near by bench. "I'll wake you if anything changes."  
  
Nodding, Ryo lay down and closed his eyes.  
  
Watching as his friend fell into an exhausted sleep, Touma wandered back into the room and over to his Seiji.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled at his friend, reaching out and taking his hand. "I should have been paying more attention to you, it's just with the prophecy an all, I wasn't being fair to you."  
  
Looking down sadly and the pale face, Touma thought back to the day that they discovered the prophecy and the day he started to ignore his best friend.  
  
TBC 


End file.
